Terrence Mann
Terrence Mann is an American actor. Biography Born in Ashland, Kentucky to a musical family, Mann studied at the North Carolina School of the Arts. He made his Broadway debut in 1980 and soon became an accomplished performer, most commonly appearing in musical theatre productions. As well as stage roles, Mann made a number of screen appearances, including A Chorus Line and the Critters film series, in which he played Ug the bounty hunter. Singing Best known for his work in musical theatre, Mann debuted in Barnum playing the role of Chester Lynam, but his first major roles came playing Rum Tum Tugger in Cats and Javert in the first Broadway production of Les Misérables. Mann continued his trend of originated roles on Broadway, including Leon Czolgosz in Assassins, The Beast in Beauty and the Beast and Chauvelin in The Scarlet Pimpernel. He also had successes in fringe productions, playing Professor Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady and Don Quixote in Man of La Mancha. Stage Barnum (1980) Humbert Morrissey (originated the role) *Join the Circus Ringmaster *Join the Circus James A. Bailey *Join the Circus (contains solo lines) Phineas Taylor Barnum (understudy) *There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (solo) *The Colors of My Life (Part 1)(solo) *One Brick at a Time (contains solo lines) *Museum Song (solo) *I Like Your Style (duet) *Out There (duet) *Black and White (contains solo lines) *The Colors of My Life (Reprise)(duet) *The Prince of Humbug (solo) *Join the Circus (contains solo lines) *The Final Event: There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (Reprise) Cats (1982) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Rum Tum Tugger (contains solo lines) *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Growltiger's Last Stand *Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees (contains solo lines) *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *Finale: The Ad-Dressing of Cats Rags (1986)(originated the role) *Easy for You (contains solo lines) *Wanting (duet) Les Misérables (1987) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (includes solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Jerome Robbins' Broadway (1990) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *On a Sunday By the Sea *Tradition/The Dream/Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) Assassins (1990)(originated the role) *Everybody's Got The Right *The Gun Song (contains solo lines) *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *November 22, 1963 (contains solo lines) *Everybody's Got The Right (Reprise) Beauty and the Beast (1994)(originated the role) *How Long Must This Go On (solo) *If I Can't Love Her (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *If I Can't Love Her (reprise)(solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) Promises, Promises (1997) *Our Little Secret (duet) *Wanting Things (solo) The Scarlet Pimpernel (1997)(originated the role) *Falcon in the Dive (solo) *Where's the Girl? (solo) *The Riddle (contains solo lines) *Where's the Girl (reprise)(solo) The Rocky Horror Show (2000) *Sweet Transvestite (duet) *I Can Make You a Man (solo) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *I'm Going Home (solo) Lennon (2005)(originated the role) Party Come Here (2006) The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2006) *Sneakin'around (duet) *Good Old Girl (contains solo lines) The Addams Family (2010)(originated the role) *In the Arms (duet) My Fair Lady (2011) *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) Man of La Mancha (2012) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) Pippin (2013) *Welcome Home (duet) *War is a Science (contains solo lines) Finding Neverland (2015) Charles Frohman *All of London Is Here Tonight (contains solo lines) *The Dinner Party (contains solo lines) *We Own the Night (contains solo lines) *Circus of Your Mind (contains solo lines) *The World Is Upside Down (contains solo lines) *Play (contains solo lines) *Something About This Night (contains solo lines) Captain James Hook *Live by the Hook (contains solo lines) *Stronger (contains solo lines) Tuck Everlasting (2016)(originated the role) Gallery mannbarnum.jpg|Barnum. manntugger.jpg|'Rum Tum Tugger' in Cats. mannjavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. mannczolgosz.jpg|'Leon Czolgosz' in Assassins. mannbeast.jpg|'Beast' in Beauty and the Beast. mannchauvelin.jpg|'Chauvelin' in The Scarlet Pimpernel. mannfrank.jpg|'Dr. Frank N. Furter' in The Rocky Horror Show. mannwood.jpg|'Wood' in Party Come Here. mannbeineke.jpg|'Mal Beineke' with Fester and Gomez Addams in The Addams Family. mannhiggins.jpg|'Professor Henry Higgins' in My Fair Lady. mannquixote.jpg|'Don Quixote de la Mancha' in Man of La Mancha. manncharles.jpg|'Charles' and Fastrada in Pippin. mannhook.jpg|'Captain James Hook' in Finding Neverland. Mann, Terrence Mann, Terrence